


breathe, it's not like it can hurt you

by spiritboard



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritboard/pseuds/spiritboard
Summary: His heart pounded against his ribcage and he was shaking. He was shaking for fucks sake. If he had been in a rational mindset he would’ve tried to get out of the cabinet but he was frozen. His throat was closing up and he wrapped his arms around his legs like that could keep him together.





	breathe, it's not like it can hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> i like projecting  
> im sorry @ the boys

The cobwebs that stuck in the corners of the house seemed to infest the tiny room. Although, the word room was a bit generous to call the cubby beneath the old steps of the stairs. The cobwebs seemed to glisten at his approach, like they knew of how daunting a small space was. Of course, being of taller stature didn’t exactly help Shane, especially when he crawled into the space and nearly hit his head on the top of the cabinet. 

Ryan held out the spirit box and the EMP. Shane rolled his eyes as he picked up the two items and tucked himself into a sitting position. He thought he would be fine for what it was worth, and he hadn’t had an attack in years. Ryan told him three minutes and then for the fourth, he would use the spirit box. “Yeah, yeah.” He rested his chin on his knees, letting himself relish in the last bit of light that was coming from Ryan’s flashlight before the shorter shut the cabinet.

Shane immediately felt uneasy. He knew it was redundant to be uncomfortable, but he’d dealt with tight spaces before, and tried to let it slide, letting himself fall into his usual ‘banter’ with the supposed spirits. He almost forgot about the small space, until he tried to stretch his legs out and remembered that he couldn’t. He shrugged it off but the feeling of his shoulders pressing against the walls made him feel as if the walls were closing in.

Of course he reminded himself he had to stay in the small room for two more minutes. He didn’t know if he could do it because he couldn’t stretch out and suddenly his lungs were in his throat and he could hear every little breath and wheeze he let out. His heart pounded against his ribcage and he was shaking. He was shaking for fucks sake. If he had been in a rational mindset he would’ve tried to get out of the cabinet but he was frozen. His throat was closing up and he wrapped his arms around his legs like that could keep him together.

Shane dug his nails into the fabric of his jeans, curling himself into a ball. He could distantly hear somebody talking to him through the cabinet door, and he choked on air. It was pathetic. He was a grown man. A grown man having a panic attack because he was trapped in a small space. He would’ve scoffed. He managed to suck in another breath and shuddered. 

The door of the cupboard whisked open and light illuminated the small room. He could hear Ryan’s shaky voice talking to him and suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He breathed in again and lifted his head to Ryan, his face slightly flushed from the embarrassment of the situation. Ryan’s hand was still on his shoulder.

“Do you need help getting out?” His voice sounded miles away, almost drowned out by the blood pumping in his ears. Shane nodded, grabbing Ryan’s forearm, and gripped it a bit too tightly as he shakily made his way out the small space. When his legs hit the ground he wobbled a bit, but let go of Ryan. He rubbed his arms, and despite leaving the area, his heart raged on in his chest. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“What happened?” Ryan’s voice was more clear now, yet a small shroud of fog still surrounded it. Shane huffed, and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
“Claustrophobic.” His voice sounded small. “I haven’t had an attack in years.” He quickly added in. Ryan didn’t speak for a short minute.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shane looked down.

“I- I didn’t think I needed to. I thought I was- I thought I was over it.” He murmured. Ryan sighed and let out a short humorless laugh. Shane thought Ryan was going to leave him alone, or maybe even get upset with him, but the hesitant touch of a warm hand on Shane’s surprised him.

“Can I uh- Can I hug you?” Shane looked at the other man with surprise, and maybe his heart skipped a beat when he saw how soft Ryan appeared, looking at the floor, the slightest hint of red tinted on his cheeks. 

“Yeah.” Ryan gave him a small smile, and tentatively wrapped his arms around Shane, a hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to bfu artists discord. i'll delete if the boys say they don't like the ship


End file.
